crstfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeDie.avi: The Lost Episode of Season 1
As far as i'm concern,Spongebob Squarepants is my favorite show in the world.The little sponge running in crazy problems and such. I've seen them since Season 1,which is the best part of the show. I've been trying to get a copy of Season 1, but all the clerks keep saying,"The case is sold out."I was said to hear that 23 times,but luckily it was my lucky day. I finally got a copy of it and the guy who sold it to me said,"Whatever you do,don't go see to the 3rd disk".I was confused, but whatever at least I have the copy. I went home to see it,but I had to eat.I got 2 mini-cheeseburgers and some fries and when I was stuffed,I called my friend,Carlos,to come over and see it.He's not much of a Spongebob Fan but he said yes.My parents weren't home and I had been babysitted by my obnoxious big brother Marcos for about 2 weeks.He allowed us to see the episodes until it was over but he said that to not disturb the attic because there were raccoons in there(which I probably shouldn't have mention it). After my friend came, we had chips, donuts, sodas and a restroom. It was going to get better. until he turned gay. We started with Disc 1. It was normal as usual and so was Disc 2. My friend decided to play the computer but I told him that there was another disc that we can see.He said there was no possible way that there was another disc because he knew all the episodes and there wasn't an extra episode(unless if it was a trail of trailers from other shows).We argued for about 10 minutes and I won.We popped the disk in the DVR, pressed play and it started. The intro was shown.It had Spongebob doing it's normal animation and the lyrics were also normal.But you couldn't hear the kids repeating or responding to the captain.When it rolled to who were the creators, it only said "WHY NOW". The title of the episode was not ridiculous but only said "SPONGEDIE" with not credits(the title looked very The Example of the SpongeDie.avi intro. crappy).It started of with Bikini Bottoms going to a church.It was unormal because they never show anything religious in his show,but oh well. They were dressed in black and possibly crying. There were even bad guys dressed in black and crying. Mr. Krabs was dressed as a priest and he sobbed,"Why Neptune, why must you sacrifice this boy?" He pointed at a squared shaped box and guess who was in there?Spongebob, all bloody and mangled. Asking us if we love him. Then it went black with a textbox saying "2 DAYS AGO".It showed Spongebob walking sadly to his pineapple. As he walked, he sobbed very realisticly and when he opened the door he let out an ocean of tears."Why do they hate me!!!". I was creeped out by the way he looked, but I continued. He petted his snail,Gary,but he screeched so loudly my brother screamed SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!Spongebob got more depressed and more creepy looking. He looked at us and asked,"Do you love me?" I tried to say yes but my friend said,"Fuck no". He laughed and laughed harder by the second. But then a picture of Spongebob appeared all raged and demonic. He yelled out,"IF NO ONE LOVES ME,I SHOULDN'T HAVE LIVED!!!" Pictures of demonic people and kids came out which made me and Carlos cry.Then it showed Spongebob with a machete in his hand.He smiled demonicly and said,"Nighty Night, Christian."Then he layed there, sadly with a open hole in his heart bleeding hard. It cut back to everyone crying hard and praying to "Neptune" to wish him good in Fish Heaven.But when they were still praying, it zooms to Spongebob stiil dead,but what made me shocked is that he smiled and said,"Don't pray,Hell is more better here". Epilogue: We cried for about an hour and threw the tape, never to see it again. We complained it to the police but never believed us. After about 3 days, I had nightmares of a squared humaniod creature dragging me and keep saying,"Don't pray,Hell is more better here". I tried to return it to the guy who sold it to me, but people keep saying he dissapeared 2 days ago.People said he was dragged to hell from a creepy looking squared creature with a hole in his heart. My friend and I never metion about it, until now. But the next part is true:When my friend left to go home, his mother said their neighbor was mangled with a machete and whoever is responsible for this is a demon with a hole in his heart. I then got bannana slamma'd by spongebob the next day, i have big bruise on my lips now and my nose What people described how he is.--DeathSurvive480 creepypasta Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Spongeboob Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:DERP DERP I FOUND DVD I AM GOING TO PUT IT IN MY BAG